In recent years the use of separate wheeled luggage carriers which are collapsible and having a telescoping handle assembly has been paralleled by a growth in the use of wheeled luggage in which, generally, four wheels were provided on the bottom of a rectangular parallelepipedal luggage article which could have a tether or handle at the top adapted to be pulled by the user to tow the article along the ground or floor.
More recently it has been found to be advantageous to provide the handle so that it can pull out form the luggage article directly.
Such systems have not been fully successful heretofore. For example, the pull-out handle assembly may not be fully reliable or may be subject to wear because of continuous friction between the handle and its guides.
Not all luggage articles can adequately be provided with prior art handle structures and, for example, catalog cases cannot adequately be formed with conventional pull-out handle structures.